A Dangerous Mind
by DarkEternity07
Summary: A 21 year old woman named Sakura has always felt different. She has always thought that something was wrong with her. This results in a trip to the psychiatric ward where she meets a man from another part of the hospital. She begins to see and hear things that aren't actually there and starts to piece together a murder from centuries ago. Warning - may be disturbing / triggering!


**I have not written in a while, so please take this into consideration. Any feedback would be helpful, but please no flames! I have wanted to create this story for a while and wanting to get the message out about mental illness. This is based off of my own struggles with mental illness and I hope you all enjoy. Please note that some aspects of the story might be disturbing and triggering. If you are not prepared for this style of writing, do not read ahead! I am writing this to get my own emotions out and to let others know they are not alone. If anyone has any questions, concerns or just want some support, feel free to message me in private. This chapter is fairly short, as I want to see if people like the gist of the story. I'm letting everyone know that the people may seem out of character, but I think you will still like the story. Well, since that is out of the way... enjoy the story from my own dangerous mind :)**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own or did not create the characters in this story. I am simply using the characters to create my own story **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was happening again. My thoughts were swirling in a dark fog inside my head. They wouldn't stop; I could never get them to stop. My eyes glazed over and all I could see was a blurry mess of colours and shapes. The surrounding sounds of cars driving down the street and crickets chirping in the moonlight all drowned out until I could only here a soft buzzing flood my ears. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I gasped to try to fill them with air. I tried to feel around my bathroom looking for something to lean against. The buzzing grew to a loud shrill and I collapsed to the cool tile floor beneath my feet. I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel warm tears spilling down my face and pooling on the ground. I couldn't stand this feeling any longer. Tonight was the night. I had been contemplating this for a long time, and I knew I wasn't strong enough to keep going. The shrill ringing in my ears slowly faded and turned into silence. All of a sudden I heard a whisper. It was almost too quiet to hear, but it began to get louder so that I could comprehend it.

"Do it," the whisper hissed. I had heard this before and I knew exactly what it meant. "You are worthless," it whispered again. Unfortunately I already knew this, but finally something had confirmed it for me. I had been feeling hopeless for a long time and I knew I wasn't good enough for my friends or family. I was a burden and nothing more. The voice finally grew angry and impatient. "DO IT," it screamed.

All of a sudden my eyes burst open and all I could see was darkness. My body felt heavy and hot. My eyes started to adjust to the darkness and I could see the outline of my room in the subtle moonlight that poured through my window. I sat up from my damp pillow and threw the covers of my bed off to the side. Nothing was going to stop me this time. I slowly rose from the bed and felt the creaky hardwood beneath my feet. I knew that cool, hard metal sliding across my flesh wouldn't lift this feeling like it had in the past, neither would the ruby droplets dripping down my skin.

I walked into the bathroom where I thought I was before. I turned the shower on and walked over to the closet. I dug through my dirty laundry basket and found the blue bottles that would finally let me feel peace. I had been collecting them for the past year from my doctor, so I knew I would have enough. I gazed into the mirror and was disgusted with what I saw. My long auburn hair was tied in knots cascading down my back from the tossing and turning I must have done while sleeping. My emerald green eyes contrasted against the dark purple circles around my expressionless bloodshot eyes. I had been crying for hours before I went to bed and now my face was paying for it. I turned the heat up in the shower and then filled my hand with multi-coloured pills. I put my shaking hand up to my mouth and I knew I couldn't turn back. The first few pills scratched my dry throat as they slowly went down. I continued to shovel pill after pill into my mouth and before I knew it I had finished most of the little blue bottles. The only thing left to do was wait.

I stepped into the misty shower and sat down. I rolled over onto my side and rested my head against the wet shower floor. My dull auburn hair darkened as it became saturated with water and my pajamas became heavy. The water felt like a heavy rainfall against my skin. The heat began to fog the glass walls and enclosed me into a cage, a cage that I have never been able to escape from. My vision started to blur, which I wasn't sure if it was from the water getting in my eyes or the pills.

I started to black out, images of my surroundings flashed before my eyes. It was like being in a dark room with a strobe light, only getting glimpses of what was in front of you. My body went numb. I could no longer feel the water trickling lightly against me. I could hear nothing but the whooshing of my blood being pumped throughout my body. I sat there for what felt like eternity, praying that I would finally let go. Finally, I could only see darkness. Was this it? Was this death? Was this the thing everyone had to go through at some point in their lives?

Before I could contemplate what I was actually experiencing I saw a bright light above me. It felt like being in a dark, black well, with the only light being far above you. The light began to get closer and closer. I was intrigued by the light and wanted it to come close to me. It felt warm compared to my icy skin. Maybe this was the light that people always talked about, the light that took them to a safer, less scary place.

As I gazed up at the soft glow only inches above my head, it stopped. I slowly took my hand and reached towards it, mesmerized with its sparkling luminosity. As my fingers penetrated the light, it exploded into a vast sheet of white. The white light flooded my eyes and shapes began to form in front of me. I could make out a face, a face with determination in his eyes. As the shapes became clearer I noticed the strange man was shining a flashlight into my eyes, switching between the right and the left. I was confused and dazed, but I knew exactly what was happening.

I could feel warmth flooding to my limbs and cheeks. I was weak, but I slowly started gaining strength. Panic washed over me as I realized where I was. The sirens shrilled in the background and struck my inner core. My eyes darted around the tiny room filled with medical supplies and equipment.

"She's coming back to us," I heard the strange man holler to a woman wearing the same uniform. Two doors swung open in front of me and the panic grew within me. I let out a blood-curdling scream and began thrashing my limbs in every direction. I couldn't move much because I was strapped to a gurney, but I fought my hardest to free myself. The strange man tightened the straps holding down my body and pinned my hands to my side, as the women was pressing buttons on a machine. He was trying to say something to me, but I was too far-gone. I struggled against the straps and tried pulling out various tubes and contraptions. I became enraged and dug my nails into my palms until my hands started to shake. I was lifted out of the tiny room and wheeled though sliding doors and into a long hallway. I continually shrieked in anger and sorrow as people began to stare at me.

I knew right away where they had taken me. This wasn't heaven and this wasn't my shower… I was taken to the emergency room and even worse, I had survived.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the start of a long, twisted journey ahead. Please RxR and I can't wait to write future chapters!**

**DarkEternity07**


End file.
